


Live like there's no tomorrow

by baelfireimagines



Category: ouatau
Genre: Teenage Pregnancy, farming duties, superkid, uhm....two dorks ran away to have a happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baelfireimagines/pseuds/baelfireimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of two dorks who ran away from Storybrooke to live happily ever after..</p><p>Hi. It’s me Bae. Baelfire, Neal Mccassidy. The son of Mr Gold. (The Dark One Rumplestilskin who was later known as the Jerk imp pawn shop monster-master who deals with rents, who throws foil balls at nuisance, who can replace anyone with coffee as he’s happily single with his cane.) I was a former lost boy of Peter Pan (also known as my fluffy grandfather who I’ve been tutoring alphabet with back then when he can only read the “B” letter), a part time NY bandit before managing a Starbucks Co. When I reunited with my father, he changed me back to 14 for us to have a fresh start together in the cursed town “Storybrooke”. There I went back to finish school, hit puberty like twice, meet more crazy relatives and folks as I strove to be just a normal poet… and set animal campaigns like “dogs are better”, “Paint the snails” and free the goats. </p><p>Life was great, until magic kept hitting me in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live like there's no tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I was just really trying to write a new bio for my Baelfire, but then it later turned out into a fanfiction because....yeah I LOVE ADVENTURE!  
> Lol
> 
> I had to say it's been 6 years cause..  
> BAE  
> WANTS  
> TO
> 
> SKIP THE
> 
> CHANGING DIAPERS PART...
> 
> Anna was pregnant,  
> let's be realistic for a good damn years. ;'D (except for our faceclaims yeah! They're forever in Neverland)
> 
> P.S  
> If this fanfic confuses you, don't worry, so am I. I just wrote this out of the blue after eating buko pie. I had to. I miss writing (Bae),  
> forgive me. :")
> 
>  
> 
> Bae's mun @nealfire_

My day started out normal enough, good thing I got consistent delivery calls, and finally going to sack these damn good verdures for the market. Life became normally exhausting, planting crops in the morning, driving back and forth to the village, nurturing our flocks till sundown.. Everything is worth sweating for. And I’m truly contented with this life somehow. 

It’s been years (YES 6 YEARS ACTUALLY DEAL W/ IT) I had moved on, but in my rear-view a long time ago, after so much time away, I couldn’t have forgotten everything, and everyone before we start over in nowhere. So much has changed, but it seems like yesterday Anna and I was escaping the hell out of the place we used to call home after luckily living with my family in a good mansion, with a genuine great bond together, like those were the moments, magic became a good deal for all of us. To be together in the same roof, in a good time, and honestly? I am really thankful for it.  
But unfortunately, the complexity of the powerful thing that surely will never leave the town will always twist and change someone’s action, and eventually life will going to be as bad as ever and hella dangerous, mostly for the weak, for the losers, for the victims, and for the freak souls who couldn’t tolerate magic creeps like me. Well, I tried to live with it? 

Still, it has nothing to do with the way I want to live. So, crap.

Back then I was happily engaged with my longtime girlfriend, and even in the slightest chance to have a father’s blessing for it, I dared to take a step further, believing me and Anna will be totally inseparable beans; marrying her will truly give us a new journey somewhere on the other corner of the earth. Flying to a new course like happy free birds! But of course, my father didn’t allow that because it’ll break our precious reconciliation. So, leaving him will always be a goddamn dilemma.  
Clearly the whole idea was agony to him, and to stop that beautiful thing going on in my relationship that he couldn’t accept, he went back plotting ( god knows what ) and even tried to kill my muffin using a pirate, or so called his legendary love bug in centuries of deep shits. Yes. Hook didn’t even know what was happening, and he was willing to put his soul on the line for a dirty scheme just to help the croc. His croc. I don’t know if it was all about the stupid bread knife (toy dagger) or whatever, but that was another weird thing that struck me quite hard, meaning I’ll probably go back to bullshits again. 

And that was it, threats to my girlfriend, and more complications. (A grandma who keeps abusing her powers towards me /fireballs and everything/ and mainly, it had something to do with her former mermai… d peck another long story) But good thing, fam like my best friend and grandfather Peter Pan were supportive enough for my dream wedding, though eventually we didn’t make it happen. Until more epic reality hit me in the face. 

So now, even how much has changed-(6) years is too long to still be so hung up- it would still take all of a second to bring it all crashing back. Escaping was not supposed to be that far of a thousand miles. Anna and I were supposed to be not that away as possible from the cursed town as she was at the same time a week pregnant. (Too risky to stay) But we were in haste, a little forgiving, but wary for our future, so we drove away as far as we could. We were probably lucky enough to stumble on one of my friend’s for sale ranch here in Missouri. Considering how much we needed a place to stay, we successfully sold the Porsche and other ridiculous things we brought with us.

 

The passage of time is marked in the changes of my fiancé’s physique. Her tummy was getting bigger, along with the spaces we needed for the animals we’ve ordered. Then last time I went back to our unpainted house carrying a carton filled with baby chicks, Anna was like screaming my name, and old women suddenly emerged out to help her as they kept on shouting “she’s giving birth!” at my very speechless face. But it was a false alarm. I had no idea how thankful I was because I don’t really want Anna to give birth just inside our unpolished house with broken sinks and pipes. And it would be awful for a guy like me to just stay somewhere, being useless as they help her doing the “delivery thing”. On the other hand, I didn’t panic.

Just to make things better and easier, I spent time sleeping in the (cheap) Chevy I bought, if ever our baby will make a coming out sign again. And yeah, the baby did. The next day, Anna was really ready to give birth. We swooshed into the nearest hospital in the village; the anxiety was intense until the nurses separated us. I was left in the waiting room, and god knows how many times I paced around the hallway, instead of warming the empty seats. Hours later, still in the middle of nail biting ponder, the doctor finally came out seeing how nervous I am before he stated “It’s a girl.”  
So that was how we became three.  


“Aggie”

It started off as innocent as anything involving adorable hiccups, smiles and all, until, until crying eventually made Anna and I sleep ever so slightly. But making little Abigail sleep was the most precious things we did every night, aside from changing diapers again and again and yeah, we had to really budget our finances properly. Simply replaced goat feeds with Aggie’s diapers. (Guess Michael Angelo, Beethoven and Justin won’t mind giving space for their little sister. (Goat brothers) Not to mention we did savings for the wedding. 

So, life goes on as little Abby is little no more. Though her name is changed a bit because she kept calling herself “Agigail” instead of “Abigail” when she was like 3..until 4.. even how hard we tried to teach her the “B” word, (Hope Pan’s with us) but whatever is the matter with the “b”, well, we just eventually decided to call her Aggie too.  
She involved into something beautiful, clever and fearless. Very fearless. Like, I have no idea how bold she become even before Anna and I decided to train her karate, kung fu, Wushu, boxing, taekwondo, sword fight, etc. Well, it quite made sense back then when she was like nine days old, she won’t stop kicking when she cries for milk. Also, guess it runs in the blood, like believe it or not, Anna and I were the valiant, dauntless heroes, I mean couple… in ages? ( walang kokontra)

Aggie grew with our ever growing farm crops and animals. She already can do various chores in her young age and surprisingly! Has a talent in business transactions. Probably better than papa. She even wants me to let her sell her painted eggs and my artworks I did in my spare time. Her charm often attracts almost every person we know in the village, and even the minister in the church used to borrow her every Sunday afternoon to arrange her favorite flowers. She would do anything in her brightest smile, though she could be a little monster too when she does her fighting moves. Um, also when she scares her naughty classmates, usually boys. Yeah, Anna and I are becoming a usual guest in the principal’s office when Aggie started school. Quite terrible, yet she’ll always be our Lil sunshine, as my Anna is becoming wonderful as ever being the best mommy in the whole wide world, with her best pies! Both of them keeps me fully alive and happy, even in the toughest time. Didn’t I mention I need another Porsche to sell? (No. I’m dreaming, I still need money.)

Anyhow, after being patient in working and saving up, Anna and I finally got officially married, having a simple wedding in the church. Part of me was overflowing with joy, and the other part of me was a very sad howling wolf, thinking about how my family missed this thing we used to plan together, and somehow some of them used to destroy. But, we had enough peaceful time without magic threats, and sometimes.. I did wonder if it’s already a good time to call them back, and say hello.

It was damn wrong to not invite them. But I was still not entirely sure on how will I present them all to Aggie. And everyone in here.  
Aggie knew little about them, papa, grandfather and more.. I used to tell her stories about them at bedtime, mostly the fun memories I had in Storybrooke. I used to give her a little bit of fairy tales too, even though she’s not really getting excited about.. It, or maybe the way I tell them.. But. It's like, it’s something I should be proud of? Yah? Whatever, she'll meet them all somehow. And speaking of reunion, I need to double time my work, and fatten all the cows. 

To be cont... in roleplay...


End file.
